De mentiras y encuentros a un buen final
by L-St James
Summary: Porque Amanda cree que engañar por unas horas es fácil... Rollisi para Maesi Robyn:)


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Law & Order Special Victims Unite _no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A: **Este One-Shot va dirigido a mi queridísima amiga _**Maesi Robyn **_quien fue la originaria de la idea. Honestamente esta idea fue la primera que descarte, iba a tomar la de los Juegos del Hambre pero no la intérprete bien y por ende no le entendí, haha, pero en fin, espero que te guste esta historia que he escrito con cariño para ti. Parte de nuestro reto cumplido, espero que sigamos haciendo retos por lo menos una vez cada dos meses:)

**Love you.**

* * *

Amanda refunfuño enojada y salió de la oficina de la comandante Benson con _aparente tranquilidad_. No podía creer su mala suerte con lo que le acababa de decir. ¿Era en serio que la iba hacer convivir con él? ¡Y ahora se encontraba en un terrible apuro del que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir!

Fue hasta su escritorio y su mente le trajo los recuerdos de semanas antes; del día en que su ex-compañero y amante se puso en contacte con ella para preguntarle sobre como iba con su vida y si era posible volver a retomar la antigua relación que se quebró cuando él se fue sin despedirse de ella; sus palabras decían de cuanto la extrañaba, el calor de su cuerpo, las mañanas siguientes y la convivencia que él dejó por retomar la relación con su _esposa e hijos._ Por supuesto que Amanda no cayó y se encargo de dejarle en claro sobre la nueva relación que tenía y lo feliz que era, él ya era pasado y no le interesaba.

Debía saber que _Amaro _no era un hombre fácil de rendirse, y en medio de la llamada, Amanda trato de que su voz no temblara cuando le dijo que estaba próxima a casarse. Funcionó, él desistió y ya no la llamo, hasta que Olivia le comentó minutos antes de que él era un invitado a la fiesta de Noah.

¿Qué es lo que iba hacer?

* * *

Quedaba poco menos de una semana para la pequeña fiesta de Noah y Amanda aun no encontraba la solución al problema en que se había metido. Lo peor vino cuando dos días antes, Olivia se acercó a ella y le preguntó sobre su supuesta pareja y su futura boda.

Amanda maldijo por lo bajo y se enfrento a la mirada atenta de su amiga.

—No tenía derecho a decirte —murmuró cabizbaja, tomo lugar frente al asiento de Olivia y escuchó.

—No hay pareja, Amanda —Olivia lo confirmó.

—Soy reservada con mi vida privada, ¿no crees?

—Ya lo creo, pero a mi parecer eres una mujer que le dedica mucho tiempo a su trabajo y dudo que con el poco tiempo libre que tienes en tu vida lleves planificando una boda en secreto, siquiera te he llegado a escuchar que hables con alguien en especifico. ¿Por qué no decirnos a tus amigos más íntimos? ¿O es que no puedo considerarme una amiga tuya?

—Te consideró mi mejor amiga —murmuró—. Sucede que…

Antes de que Amanda continuara hablando y decirle la verdad, la puerta de la oficina de Olivia se abrió y Amanda encontró la solución.

* * *

—Dices que debo fingir que soy tu actual pareja y futuramente esposo —Confirmo el compañero de Amanda—. No soy un buen mentiroso.

—Pero si un buen actor, Carisi —Mencionó Amanda tratando de sonreír y no verse histérica—. Oh, por favor, sé que es una mentira cruel y grande pero te necesito, únicamente tienes que fingir ser mi pareja por un par de horas después podemos hacer como si nada. ¡Borrón y cuenta nueva!

—Amanda, lo habría hecho con gusto —Carisi le tomo una de sus manos y le dio un apretón— pero no puedes hacer esto, mucho menos una hora antes de la fiesta.

—¿No vas ayudarme?

—Jamás he tenido que fingir algo así. Además nuestros compañeros estarán ahí, nuestros compañeros lo conocen, nuestros compañeros no creo que nos cubran de tal modo, en especial si él comienza a preguntarles. Si yo fuera tu amigo y nuestros compañeros no me conocieran, lo haría, Pero no es así, Amanda, es algo muy arriesgado y no quiero que quedes como una mentirosa ante todo. Lo mejor será que desistas y no hables del tema, no creo que él se atreva a cuestionarte sobre tus decisiones.

Amanda se despidió de Carisi y le informo que llegaría por cuenta propia a la fiesta del hijo de Olivia, no le apetecía ver en esos momentos al que fuera su salvador y verdugo, si estaba portándose de manera dramática pero eran sus sentimientos los conflictivos.

Amanda llegó media hora después de la hora indicada, fue directo a Olivia y Noah para entregarle personalmente el regalo que llevaba para él, lo sostuvo por un momento y después de devolvérselo a su madre se fijo en la mesa más retirada.

¡Ahí estaba sentado Amaro con Carisi y Finn! ¡Y los malditos reían como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida! Seguramente burlándose de ella por sus intentos de mentira y ahora los odiaba.

Se sentía ansiosa y odiaba que en las fiestas infantiles no hubiera licor a la vista para tomarse por lo menos dos copas.

—¡Amanda! —Carisi le gritó—. ¡Mi amor, ven a unirte a nosotros? ¿Carisi acababa de llamarla mi amor? ¿Era una parte de su imaginación o era real? Carisi se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en los labios—. Ven, tienes que saludar a Amaro. Me ha dicho que fueron buenos compañeros antes de mi llegada.

—Lo fuimos —respondió—. No esperaba verte aquí de nuevo, Amaro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

—Parte de mi regreso se debe a que Olivia me lo pidió. Pero hablaremos de ello más tarde, Carisi me estaba contando antes de que llegaras sobre su relación —Amanda intentó sonreír—. Entonces, ¿Hace cuanto se conocen?

—El año pasado.

—Hace cinco años —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Nos conocimos hace cinco años —Amanda trato de corregirlo—, pero no lo contamos porque…

¿Y que mentira iba a decir ahora si hace tres años fue cuando mantuvo una relación secreta con Amaro? Oh, que alguien la amparase, siquiera una historia coherente podía inventar.

—Yo estaba saliendo con una modelo de lancha —completo Carisi con una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla de Amanda—. Y ella me contó que salía con un contador super guapo de una importante ciudad de este país.

—El país es demasiado grande —Amanda estaba segura de que Amaro no se creía ninguna de las palabras dichas.

—Lo es —respondió— pero como puedes ver, mi prometido sabe todo de mi en estos momentos y no hay nada que no le haya dicho.

—¿Le has contado todo? —Amaro arqueo una ceja—. ¿Y cómo es que se volvieron a reencontrar?

—Bueno, de todos modos me ha dicho la mayor parte de su vida —Suspiro Carisi—. Hace un año nos encontramos en un bar y desde entonces no hemos podido mantener nuestras manos alejadas el uno del otro, fue un verdadero alivio cuando ingrese a trabajar en el departamento y que mi amada Amanda sería mi compañera.

—Me desespera tenerlo todos los días en la oficina.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todo lo que deseo es tenerla cerca de mi, robarle un par de besos y dejar nuestras manos entrelazadas —Y antes de que Amanda pudiera continuar con la farsa, él le dio un nuevo beso en los labios.

Amanda comenzaba a disfrutarlo, verdaderamente. ¡Los labios de Carisi eran demasiado suaves!

* * *

Amanda y Carisi carcajearon gran parte de la noche en su apartamento, bebiendo de un buen vino.

Bien, era cierto que la historia no fue del todo coherente fue un tanto absurda a su pensar pero Carisi era una grandiosa persona para comportarse y hablar. ¡En verdad era el salvador que deseaba!

—Debiste ver tu propio rostro —dijo Carisi con una carcajada—, cuando nuestra historia no concordó, tenías rostro de aquí: Oh, trágame tierra, mátame, desaparéceme y llévame a otro lado.

Amanda le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

—Así era como me sentía —fingió limpiarse una lágrima del rostro—. Fui estúpida. Oh, pero es parte de tu culpa, ¿sabes? Una hora antes me dijiste que no me ayudarías y eventualmente no iba preparada para el momento en que me recibiste como _mi amor._

—No iba hacerlo —se sinceró Carisi—, me decidí cuando Amaro inicio a mencionar que deseaba reconquistarte, comentó que finalmente se divorció de su esposa y fue cuando tome mi decisión. No deseaba perderte.

Amanda lo miró fijamente.

—Siempre seremos amigos, Carisi. Nunca me perderás.

—¿Y si te pidiera ser algo más que amigos? Disculpa mi sinceridad, lo mejor será que me vaya y…

Amanda tomó el rostro de Carisi y lo beso nuevamente. Esta vez fue más que un simple roce de labios. Fueron segundos, minutos, horas, no importaba el tiempo. La sensación no parecía desaparecer se incrementaba con cada nuevo beso que se iniciaba.

—Me gustaría intentarlo. Ser más que amigos...

* * *

**N/A II: **Espero que te haya gustado, Maesi. Y si no, házmelo saber también. Tengo que admitirte que pensé que estaría oxidada y no podría terminarlo pero de pronto imagine una escena y se formo en mi cabeza poco a poco.

Si no te ha gustado la inclusión de Amaro… lo siento, es la única manera en que pude terminarlo, haha. Pero hey, si hay Rollisi.


End file.
